


Fight

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8866348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

"You fricking knew I hate him!" 

"No I didn't! It's not like you're talking to me anymore!" 

"You've seen me glare at him before!" 

"Oh, so I am supposed to read your glares now if I want to know what's going on in your head?"

"I DO talk to you! Right now, for example!" 

"You're not talking, you're yelling! And beside that there is no freaking point in being jealeous, Tyler!" 

"Oh no, of course there is no point in being jealeous about you screwing around with Brendon!"

1\. "I didn't screw with him! His wife was even there!" 

"As if that had ever stopped him from a good lay!" 

"At least you admit I'm a good lay." 

"Everyone's a good lay for Urie!" 

"And there we go again...thank you for breaking my attempt to end this with humor!" 

"Haha. Satisfied?" 

"You're an asshole right now!"

"And you're a bitch!"

"You know what? Fuck you, Tyler!" 

"Is that a promise?" 

"Don't...are you trying to fool me right now?"

"What? That was a simple question!" 

"I...do you want it to be a promise?" 

"Maybe. Are you going to make it real?"

Josh blinks, once, twice, a third time before he growls and reaches for his belt.

"Damn your hotness when you're mad."


End file.
